Prisioner of the Games
by Rue-orchard-girl
Summary: Ever wondered how Prim felt watching her sister almost die? Well this book is not going to be all depressing it's going to be humorus. Who wants a book full of sadness.
1. what will this day hold for me

I woke up all sweaty I must have had another bad dream, I'm so anxious about today. If my name gets picked out of the ball of death! then well I'm dead. It's my first time in the hunger-games ball and I'm so scared I think I might run away but I'm way too scared to do that. I guess I'm a bit of a wimp.

Katniss is gone AGAIN she's probably out hunting my mum said, but I really want her to be with me right up to the reaping but I guess that promise won't be fulfilled. mum just gave me the prettiest dress ever she said that Katniss wore it at her first reaping how pleasant. I love getting to wear Katnisss' old clothes they make me feel like I am practically wearing a piece of her.

She's finally come back with a poor innocent squirrel. I haven't seen her all day and the thing she said was tuck your tail in little duck, I guess I was hoping for good luck but I laughed at the joke anyway. I only realised that Katniss was wearing my Mum's old dress. She's so lucky!

Well I'm here at the reaping I want to run away and I almost did when I saw them taking blood from people's arms, but Katniss held me back. Ouch never trust anyone with a pointy stick that takes your blood!


	2. The start of a new feeling

It's only a matter of seconds before the reaping begins and I'm so frightened. I now have a new feeling that I hate it's the feeling you get when you know that two innocent children will get picked out of the ball of fire. I feel a little more confident though because Katniss gave a really pretty broach but that confidence could soon be destroyed when Effie the district 12 announcer starts talking.

She has started and the next few minutes in my life are the worst things I have ever experienced...


	3. The most dreaded moments of my life

I guess that you can figure out that in those horrific minutes of tragedy and despair yes I got picked but a whole lot more Katniss took the biggest risk of her life and volunteered to go into the Hunger-Games I got taken away by her bf...f. When I entered the building where Katniss could talk to her most loved ones and bf...fs. I gave her the pretty broach back for good luck. I hope with all my heart that she wins and she promised that she would.


	4. How will i live like this

I'm so anxious I know that Katniss is on a train going to the city of weird people (capital). I saw how she was looking at that guy Peeta who got picked at the reaping and iI think I have met but I don't know if it was a hateful expression or a love drunk one. Now that I think about it Katniss never has any direct expressions oops back to depression.

All my friends are so sympathetic but it makes me think more and more about Katniss in the Hunger-Games where some contestants are hungry for death.I don't know why I'm thinking about this I should be thinking about how she's going to try to win it for me. Uh I can't do it, too many pictures of her dead is filling in my life and all those 73 Hunger-Games has probably given most of the tributes new ideas on how to kill like the guy from district 4 called um Finnick something? Well he one by doing some kind of trap I think.

Gale has just come in with some more innocent animals. I think he may be dealing with is annoyance and anger by killing twice as much animals as he normally does. Oh my gosh he is he got 10 squirrels and I think that kind of gave away his affection for Katniss.

Not even my beautiful and perfect cat buttercup could comfort me now every night I don't know how I'm going to deal with this.


	5. Ceremony of impressions

Ok so yes I'm feeling totally frightened about the Opening Ceremony because Katniss has got to make a great impression on weirdo land. My heart is thumping so fast I'm pretty sure that Buttercup is getting disturbed from his sleeping.

It's started of course district 12 is last and I hope not least. There she is holding the guy what's his name again? Oh yeah Peeta. Oh my goodness is Katniss wearing fire? Oh my gosh she is, she really is. she look stunning and makes all the other tributes look like mud next to her 'The Girl on Fire'.

My Mum is full of so much depression though STILL. But I don't mind because I know in my heart that she will win. All the fairytales end in a happy ending so why not reality too. 


	6. Is this a dream or a nightmare part 1

I'm freaking out so much, in a bad way. Katniss just got an 11 for her skill and that means that she is going to be a target for the tributes from 1,2,4 (the career tributes). If they work as a pack kind of like wolves then I'm sure that she'll die.

I think that Mum thought the same thing because that sad look on her face is even deeper. I go over to her and say that Katniss will beat them. But it doesn't help that much but she gets up and cooks tea anyway. I can't wait untill Katniss comes home with loads of sweet, sweet money. And her breathing capabilities. That's what I'll dream about. The life I will have when Katniss comes.

The Dream

Katniss has come home and she is so happy and so am I. Mum runs to Katniss and we all hug for such a longtime. Katniss keeps talking about how she missed us and somehow Buttercup. We are all one big happy family living in a brilliant house without starving. Katniss decides to give lots to the poor people (which is almost everyone in District 12).

I go to sleep that night but somethings wrong. When Katniss comes in to kiss me good night. She doesn't do her usual song she says some sentence about Hunger Games and the Capitol but she says it as a compliment and that's when it hits me. When Mum and I were watching the Hunger Games there was a blackout. Then we heard that Katniss 'won'. But all that was a lie. this isn't even Katniss it's S...

End of Dream


	7. Too many questions part 2

What? Who was she? Why? When? Where?

That was possibly the worst dream ever. We were so happy, then it all crashed to pieces when I realised she was_. What? Why did I wake up at that moment? How did that terrible, awful part of my dream sneak up on the happiness of my dream? Is that what will happen? Will that nightmare come true? And the biggest question of all who was Katniss?


	8. Interview of personality

I didn't dare tell Mum about my little 'dream'. The last thing I want is her to have a panic attack. especially since Katniss's interview is next. She better make the audience love her. I don't know what Haymitch and Katniss have planned (I hope they have planned) but it better be bright, light and loveable! You see Katniss can have a way of coming across to people as this stern and not very likeable person (but she's not when you get to know her), so fingers crossed!

It's started! Her dress is amazing! from the style to the colour it's fantastic! I love the way the...Oops lost focus. They're talking about me and the reaping (well why wouldn't they), the thing that's bugging me is that those answers are easy and if Ceaser is going to make the whole of Panem adore her then he needs to dig deep. this next question should get her personality in or at least the one that she's trying to show. What will she reply with? Come on, come on!

YES! She did it! She came across as deep but extremely likable and at the same time she managed to fit in funny. The crowd is loving her. And I have to say if I didn't know her at all before this interview I would still love her just because of 1 answer. I just hope she's thinking of me right now. What? What did she say? Why is she getting up? I didn't hear the beep. Oh my gosh her dress is on fire why did it not go on fire before? Oh Mum says it's because she twirling. Well i guess she has to keep the flow of 'The Girl on Fire'.

Maybe there is hope.


	9. Too much thoughts

This is the big day last night was agony but I made it through the night without coming up to Mum and telling her all my worries. And there's alot. Ok I'm going to do it I won;t cry when the game starts. Think about Mum. Prim don't be so selfish. If she cries you comfort her not cry like there's no tomorrow. Well there might not be one for Katniss. Nip, that's what I'll get when I say something negative.

It's starting! There's Katniss. This might be the last time we look at her not muddy or anything andmost importantly not dead! Ouch! I think Mum knows what I'm doing she keeps examining me from head to toe. Either that our she thinks I'm a spy from the capitol. So I'm going with onto me. Ouch! I keep thinking of things that sound like i'm happy but i'm not i'm depressed and sad. Maybe my brain is just bored of all the deprssing things and wanted something happy. Well stop it brain. What am I doing? I've always been a sensible person. now I'm talking to my brain. All this depression must be bad for me. It's a sign that I need to think of happier things to say to Mum to comfort her in these dark days.

It's the countdown. I can see Mum's face getting sadder at every second. and by 1 I'm snuggling as close as I can to her. Katniss is running but which way. She's grabbing a bag and is running off. Now the capitol is making us watch murders. I guess there's no suprise as to who the career pack is.  
Come on Katniss you can do it. 


	10. I'm not crazy! Am I?

It's her second day in the Arena and Gale came round with 15 innocent squirrels. That man must be extremely mad at President Rudolf oops Snow. why does every person from the City of Idiots have such weird names. Gale talking about food and survival and Katniss to Mum. So they are practically pretending I'm not even there.

Katniss is climbing a tree to hide from careers. I hope she doesn't fall out of the tree smack down onto the hard floor right in front of the career pack. 'Gale' I hear myself say 'what would you do if Katniss dies?' Ouch why did I say that nip,nip. why do you have to be so mean Prim. Ouch. Gale answers with 'Prim are you sure your coping okay with Katniss gone?' Huh what does he mean I'm coping way better than him, he's killing animals around the clock and I'm comforting my Mum. Which sounds more sensible?

Ugh Prim what has happened to you. you used to be quiet, sensible and sweet. Now look at me I'm talking to myself insulting my sister's BF... am i being so rude. Ouch. 'Prim' Gale says, ' I know you're not alright I'm coming round tomorrow to talk to you about this in private' 'Why? Why don't you let my Mum do it she's known me way longer than you have and...' 'Prim she has a lot to worry about I'm just trying to take some weight off her shoulders, okay?'

Does anyone know that I'm hurt to. She's my sister.


	11. Lets take my mind off the goal

Ugh I'm waiting for Gale to come. He's so stubborn these days. It's probably because the other guy from district 12 said that he loved Katniss and now they are being lovers for the I can see right through Katniss and she's faking. But maybe over time she might actually fall in love. They do make a great couple, even if they are faking.

Ugh where is Gale? He said he's he would be here. oh I get it Katniss has rescued Peeta and now they kiss like every 5 must be throwing pointy things at innocent animals. I remember one time Katniss took me up to the woods with her to learn how to hunt. But I failed at everything and even tried to be a nurse for some animals.I have to prepare myself or else I will probably blab out have you been crying? Okay he's here be brave Prim just shut up and nod. Hi Prim so I know I was a bit hard on you yesterday but today I'm going to be a whole lot nicer I promise. Phew i thought that if we started talking about things that should stay deep then I would start bursting and my mother would panic and Gale would think that it's his fault. Well it kind of would be but I don't want him even more stressed out than he already is. I hear myself say what are we going to talk about then? He said 'We're going to talk about Buttercup.''But why?' I know how much you love it and so I think we should try to make something special for him.''Okay, sounds like lots of fun!''It is Prim.'

'So Prim what did you make Buttercup?' Mum said. 'I made her a beautiful collar out of leaves and some pieces of thin would that Gale carved into little circles with holes to go onto the collar.' Does Buttercup like it?' Of course she does it's made with love.'


	12. Hope is forming

Hope is forming

Katniss, my brave sister has made it to the last 4. Cato, Thresh and Peeta are in still but the only one I'm worried about is Cato. He's from district 2 and they train for the Hunger Games. They think of it as a privilege to be in it, so of course they always volunteer.

Normally they win, and they are normally the leaders of the career pack and wait untill no one is left but their fellow allies and then they turn against them and shoot and slaughter them untill they win. But this year it's different, Clove (district 2) was killed by Thresh (district 8) who is still in and not a career. Cato is the only career left (not shocking) but what is very weird is that 2 people from district 12 are still in, that doesn't happen often. I guess I'm lucky that my sister is 1 in a million and Pete, Peter, Peeta? Anyway lover boy is lucky I guess. But remember Katniss is the one protecting him.

I do hope that Katniss and lover boy survive, I do admit they make a great pair and I would hate for one to die. I would be happier if it was Pete person died but both would be better. Gale brought in today a DEER! That poor creature didn't know what was coming. I do wish Gale would've caught squirrels but the more meat the merrier.


	13. OOPS!

Thresh just died the most gruesome death! Cato snuck up on him then stabbed him right in the back. Thresh just dropped to his knees and his last words were, "For Rue." Then Cato stabbed Thresh in the guts and he fell eyes lifeless. DEAD. I turned away from the picture only to see the blood dripping from the lifeless lamb in Gales hands. I fainted.

I woke up to room temperature water not a pleasant drink! Anyway well mum was crying oops! To make it up to her I had to skim, carve and cook the lamb. it's was my nightmare come true!

All Gale does these days it hunt. Hunt to his heart's content. Multiple times I try to see what's wrong. He just shrugs and turns away. It's time for detective Prim!

Clues:  
1. Gale has a crush on Katniss.  
2. Katniss is kissing Gale 39 times a day.  
3. Peeta could be Katniss's potential boyfriend 4. Katniss could win then be too posh for hunting and a ragged boy.  
5. Katniss could become The Capital's project

Prim is on the case, oh dinner's ready!


End file.
